


Hopeless

by yodepalma



Series: fma ship weeks 2016 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, RoyEd Week, Sappy, Sappy Ed, Schmoop, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy/Ed Week day 7: waking up together.</p><p>Some mornings, Ed isn't awake enough to remember why Roy's sap embarrasses the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk but not, like, THAT drunk. Tipsy. Mildly tipsy. Tipsy enough to be a bit unsteady on my feet, but still able to walk in a straight line. Therefore, totally capable of writing Ed. Right? Right.
> 
> Incidentally, I finished writing this ten minutes ago and I'm still tipsy. I didn't really edit this. I also didn't send it to anybody to beta it. And, of course, I apologize for nothing. NOTHING.
> 
> Yes, I am a happy drunk. Why do you ask?

_Hopeless_

Ed rolled over, curling himself up against the wall of heat beside him and taking in a deep breath of Roy-scented air. One long arm wrapped tightly against his back, and soft lips ghosted against his forehead. He grunted the closest thing he could muster to a greeting.

"Good morning, my light." Roy's deep voice rumbled straight into his chest, and Ed wiggled himself a little closer in delight. Fuck, he loved mornings. Weekends were the best thing in existence; mornings could last as long as he wanted them to. All day, even. Roy would be more than happy to humor him, if he didn't just offer the option up himself. "You do remember it's Monday, right?"

"Mmno," Ed denied, trying to remember how to talk. "'S Sunday. Sleep."

Long fingers ran through his hair, gently detangling it. "Yesterday was Sunday, love. We have to get up."

"Today's Sunday too," Ed declared. He clinched his legs tighter around Roy's so he couldn't move them, to keep him in bed as long as possible. "No work today. I said so."

Roy's early morning laugh was soft and gentle and made something warm glow in Ed's chest. Ed titled his head back for the kiss that was sure to follow, and couldn't stop the happy sigh that escaped into Roy's mouth. Every morning should start like this, peaceful and lazy and his brain not awake enough to provide all the reasons he should be too self-conscious to give in to Roy's sap.

As long as they weren't all interrupted by Roy's _fucking alarm_.

Ed probably would have jumped straight out of the bed if he hadn't been so tangled up with Roy. As it was, the two of them narrowly avoided rolling off the bed together in surprise, and Ed's uncoordinated attempt to turn it off ended up throwing it onto the floor. It landed with a surprisingly loud crash, and the strange susurration of tiny pieces of metal sliding across the floor. Roy very slowly closed his eyes, clearly holding back a sigh.

"Uh, I'll buy a new one?" Ed suggested, biting his lip.

Roy did sigh this time, but he followed it up with a smile as he reached out to brush Ed's hair back from his face. He looked a bit hopeless, but also a bit like he was desperately in love with Ed, which was basically the same thing.

"Don't worry about it," he said, cupping Ed's jaw and pulling him in close again. "It interrupted us anyway."  
  
Ed was pretty sure his answering smile was equally hopeless, and there was only one way to resolve that problem. He leaned forward and kissed Roy again, losing himself in the man he loved.


End file.
